yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonmaid
"Dragonmaid" (ドラゴンメイド Doragonmeido) is an archetype of female Dragon monsters and support introduced in Mystic Fighters. Etymology This archetype is most likely inspired by the series Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid by coolkyousinnjya, which he himself has given his seal of approval on this archetype. Their human names are related to the task they do. Their OCG dragon names are German for the element they use to achieve that task, while the TCG dragon names are simply anagrams of their TCG human names. Members Playing style The core of the deck revolves around getting the Dragonmaids' "dragon" forms into the hand or GY. Then the "human" forms transform into their "dragon" selves at the beginning of the Battle Phase and transform back to their human forms at the end of it. The low-Level "human" "Dragonmaid"s are meant to swarm the field, only to then use their effects to amass resources during Main Phase 1, while they then do the aforementioned switching out for their dragon forms during the Battle Phase, and then switching back into the humanoid forms afterwards. As this switching occurs by the way of self-bouncing and Special Summoning from the hand, some of the theme's effects focus on gaining advantage when the player's cards bounced back to the hand as well as Summoning from there as much as possible. Their dragon forms also possess discard effects in case they remain stuck in the player's hand. Moreover, the monsters' dragon forms are also immune to destruction by effect while the player controls a Fusion Monster, encouraging the use of "House" the archetype's in-theme boss, as well as other strong Dragon Fusion monsters, like "Five-Headed Dragon". Weaknesses This archetype heavily relies on the ability to send monsters to and Special Summon them from the GY. Common staples such as "Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring" and "Called by the Grave" can easily interrupt this deck's combos. Cards like "Ghost Belle & Haunted Mansion", "Macro Cosmos" or "Necrovalley", that temporarily or continually interrupt play from the GY, are completely devastating to this archetype if left unchecked. Furthermore, cards like "Debunk", "Mind Drain" and "Mythical Beast Jackal King" will put a check on the "dragon" form "Dragonmaid"s from activating their in-hand effects, albeit "Royal Tribute" will discard each "Dragonmaid" to stop them completely in that location. While on the field (if they get there,) "Frozen Soul" can skip the Battle Phase, stopping the human "Dragonmaid"s from tagging in their dragon forms. Summoning (both Normal and Special) is also huge core tenet of this Deck, especially with the "human" form "Dragonmaid"s. Summon stoppers or deterrents, like "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon", "Evilswarm Ophion", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Narrow Pass", "Non Aggression Area", "Summon Limit", "Summon Breaker" and the "Vanity's" cards can completely shut this Deck down by keeping all the "Dragonmaid"s in the hand and stopping "Husky"'s effect. Similar constrainers like "There Can Be Only One" (all "Dragonmaid"s are Dragon,) "Battle of the Elements" "Gozen Match (this archetype consists of many Attributes) help too in shunning the monsters off the field and shutting this Deck down. Offbeat countermeasures can include "Dragon Capture Jar" to put the larger body "Dragonmaid"s in check, "Buster Blader"/"Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster"/"Dark Paladin" to easily overpower this archetype thanks to its GY-dumping emphasis, "Sword of Dragon's Soul"; it can destroy every member of the archetype as they're all Dragon, along with "Electric Virus" and "Dragon Manipulator". The latter two can pillage "Dragonmaid"s for the opponent's use. Finally with a huge lacking of comprehensive field/hand control aspects and multi-faceted removal safeguards the "Dragonmaid"s are easily outdistanced by most faster and stronger archetypes due to their inability to perform OTKs or significantly disrupt an opponent's board. References Category:Archetypes Category: Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category: TCG and OCG archetypes